bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Asumu Godai
(Quincy) |birthdate = June 1st |age = 30 |gender = Male |height = 180 cm (5'11") |weight = 65 kg (145 lbs) |bloodtype = A |affiliation = World of the Living, Wandenreich |previous affiliation = Wandenreich |occupation = Leader of Wandenreich |previous occupation = Sternritter "L" |partner = |previous partner = |epithet = "L'" - "'The Lunar" |base of operations = World of the Living |education = Quincy teachings Yhwach |marital status = Single |alignment = Lawful Neutral |family = Unknown |status = Alive |signature skill ='Moon Empowerment' |spirit weapon = Gram |vollstandig = Auriel |zauberei = Wachsamkeit |english = |japanese = }} Asumu Godai (五大 あすム, Tomorrow's Nothing of the Five Elements) also known as Tod Gottes Fluch (死神の悩みの種 German and Japanese for "Death God's Bane") was one of the original followers of Yhwach during the latter's rise from the Schatten and the eventual second war with the Shinigami. He was known as Sternritter "L" - "The Lunar". After Yhwach's death at the hands of Ichigo Kurosaki, Asumu became the only known survivor of the Sternritter. He later moved to the World of the Living and revitalized the Wandenreich, serving as it's new Monarch. Appearance Asumu is a fairly tall, youthful appearing man with long, silver-white hair and bleak red eyes. He has a fair build, not being too muscular but not particularly scrawny either. His current attire is the old Reishi armor that he hand-crafted. It is deep blue with golden trims along with a dark blue and black cape, a means to protect himself from the Hollowed wastelands of Hueco Mundo. It is scarred and worn, but it still functions perfectly; he has even gone as far as to say that he's wore the armor so long it's become a part of his body. During his time as a Sternritter, Asumu had much shorter hair and blue eyes. He wore the standard uniform of most all other Sternritter, but when he was on solo assignments, he wore a modified version that consisted of a trenchcoat with a long white jacket, black military pants and boots, with several silver metallic straps on them, likely holding his spell rods. When he was a child, his hair was much spikier and more unkempt. He wore a more noble Quincy robe with long trailing streams and a pair of slacks, accompanied by white sandals. When he entered his teenage years, he wore a much more casual and modern attire, consisting of a blue shirt, black pants and sneakers, and a white hooded jacket with a gray fur edge. Personality Much like the other Sternritter in the Wandenreich, Asumu is not a very charismatic person when it comes to interacting with others on a social level. He is very blunt, straightforward, and he speaks in such a resonant yet menacing tone of voice, that many of his underlings and allies find themselves questioning his overall sanity. Indeed, even Yhwach himself believed that Asumu had never been in a healthy state of mind since he had joined the Wandenreich. Asumu, in contrast, dismisses these claims, and states that it is simply his way of speaking and acting. In terms of bonding and relationships, Asumu can be a loyal friend, and a dangerous enemy, and while he is more focused on achieving his dream of a unionized Quincy race, he understands the importantance of comradarie. It is only his tone of voice and blunt demeanor that keep him from having many true friends. There was once a more social and, for lack of a better term, likeable version of Asumu, however, one that existed both during his rise in the Wandenreich's ranks, and before he betrayed Fenrir, the King of Wolves. In those times, Asumu was more concerned with the individuals as opposed to the species as a whole. Bonding with others and making new companions was one of the things he enjoyed most during that time, and while he did slowly start to grasp a much larger picture of the Quincy's situation, he never did lose this desire. On the flip side however, Asumu also desired strength and power; not to use for destruction, but rather, to use for protection, of both himself and the ones he could call "friend". It was this desire for power that led to his downfall, and a change in perspective; he then started to believe that friends should not be sheltered, but should instead be helped and allowed to carve their own path. Asumu is a man of order and loyalty, never questioning the law, and never betraying those who trust him. To Asumu, the continued existence of a ruling government is the key to survival and prolonged existence of any being, hence why he is so dedicated to the cause of Yhwach and his Wandenreich. The survival and prosperity of his race, the Quincy, is his primary goal, and it is a goal that he is willing to achieve at any costs necessary. Neither Shinigami nor Hollow can stand between him and his ultimate ideal: a world where the Quincy reign dominate over all other races, united, and no longer under the threat of extinction. Those who are outside the Quincy race are either seen as a respectable enemy, or something that is simply not worthy of his attention. While he does hold most other races in a lower regard than his own (like many other Quincy), this does not mean he underestimates them in any regard, but rather, sees them as socially inferior to the Quincy. He cites the Shinigami's wreckless genocide of the Quincy, and their refusal to negotiate as a prime factor of such behavior, and generally perceives Hollows and Arrancar to be nothing more than just animals. His perception of individuals within these races may be subject to change depending on their behavior around him. Contrary to the majority of his fellow Sternritter, Asumu carries a code of honor about his person during battle. He prefers to fight against opponents who are of equal if not greater skill than himself, and wishes to fight with the skills that he is best suited for, and expects the opponent to do the same. He will only fight a disarmed opponent if they wish to do so, but otherwise, he will often allow, even force his enemy to recover their weapon before continuing the duel. Fighting against weaker enemies is something he prefers to leave to his subordinates if possible, but he is a man who admires a strong will, and will grant a weaker enemy a chance to fight him one on one. Asumu is also respectful to opponents who have fallen at his hands, but were capable warriors themselves, as he will burn their bodies after death and allow their ashes to scatter into the wind. His interests include writing, archery, dueling, and wine-making. His favorite food is fried rice, while his least favorite is anything spicy. History Early Childhood Asumu was born to a small family living in a small town near the Akaishi Mountains. As a boy, he had few to no other children of his age to call his friends, but he adored nature and loved to explore the wilderness and the mountains that surrounded his small home. The elder of their small Quincy tribe would often tell him stories about the old ages of the Quincy, and the various knights that served under the Father of all Quincy: Yhwach. Inspired by these tales, Asumu would, at various points in his childhood, wander off into the forests to find an adventure of his own. One night, while exploring the outskirts of the forests nearby, Asumu found a small wolf pup trapped under a fallen tree. After he used a basic Quincy Spell to push the tree away, the pup immediately ran into the bushes and seemed to disappear. Before Asumu could attempt to find the pup, he was quickly confronted by at least a dozen more of the wolf pups, including the one he had just saved. They initially seemed to be hostile, but they quickly went into a more playful state and tackled Asumu, who, after overcoming his initial bit of fear, gladly played with them in return. Due to his Quincy heritage, Asumu was able to quickly deduce that these wolf pups were not simple animals, but in fact, they were beings from the Spiritual Realm, which made them far more intelligent than normal wolf pups. He played with them all day, and thus made his first set of friends in his life. When he told the elder of their Quincy tribe about what he had found, the latter revealed to him that these pups were the sons and daughters of the King of Wolves, Fenrir , and that Asumu finding them was a rare and good fortune. He now went into the forest to meet and play with these wolves every day that he was able to. One day, while exploring a river deep within the forests with the growing pups, Asumu was attacked by a large, wyvern-shaped Hollow. Despite his use of Quincy Spells, Asumu seemed incapable of killing or even hurting the beast on his own. He resorted to running away from the mad beast, leaping from large rock to large rock on the river before the creature finally managed to bite onto the lower part of his robe and hold him up in the air, leaving him defenseless. Before he could be devoured, a massive black wolf, nearly the same size as the Hollow, leapt out and tackled the creature, causing it to drop Asumu into the river. In shock and already having a deep fear of drowning, Asumu's mind began to fade as he sank further into the depths. When he came to, he was on a small flat beach on the river's side, soaking wet and exhausted. As he picked himself up, he could see his pup companions, but he could also see the large black wolf that had saved him from the Hollow. It was massive, as simply standing on all fours made him taller than a house, and it's eyes were a glowing dark blue color. Although he was initially fearful of the great beast, the playful nature of the pups around it convinced Asumu that the great wolf was not hostile towards him, and even seemed to be welcoming based on the way it sat and watched them play. It was here that he remembered what the Quincy elder had told him about these pups, and he realized then that this wolf was indeed the Wolf God, Fenrir. Joining the Wandenreich Asumu remained friends with the wolves and their father for several years after that event, but it would be around this time that he was drafted into Yhwach's rising Wandenreich as a Soldat. As he parted with the now adolescent wolves, Fenrir came and bestowed upon Asumu a small necklace with an obsidian wolf head, as a sign of good faith and fortune. He would carry this necklace with him at all times, and when his commanding officers would try to break it or take it off of him, they found that they could do neither, as it seemed stuck to his person. This attracted the attention of Yhwach himself, who recognized that Asumu had been in contact with a Great Spirit, but did not act immediately, rather, choosing to instead watch and see how Asumu would act and convey his fortune to others. WIthin a few years, it became clear to Yhwach that Asumu was capable of becoming a Sternritter, particularly due to his skill in the Quincy art of Spell-Weaving. On the night that this announcement would be made, however, Asumu had left to visit his wolf companions once again. When he arrived to the forests where they used to meet, he found that the young wolves had all grown into great wolves, like their father, though still not as big. Although they were rejoiced to see him, they did not seem to pay him as much attention as they did before, choosing instead to simply resume their natural duty to watch the forests that they resided in. This caused Asumu to feel slightly out of place among them, and caused him to realize how often times would change. When he returned to the Wandenreich Headquarters, he was brought straight to Yhwach for his corronation. Before it could proceed, however, Asumu fell on his knees and begged Yhwach to give him the power to become more like his wolf companions. Interested in both the plea and even moreso in his encounters with Fenrir and his children, Yhwach dubbed Asumu to be "Sternritter L - The Lunar" and thus gave him the power to draw strength from the moon, and become more like a beast as opposed to a man. Yhwach continued the ceremony by saying that Asumu's relationship with Fenrir could be the key to unlocking great power within himself. Excited to test out his new power, Asumu almost immediately ran out into the World of the Living at night and attempted to draw in it's power from the moon. His bones and muscles began to stretch and enlargen, and his hair seemed to become longer and attach further to his body. Violet energy surrounded his entire being as his body began to grow and his form became more and more like a wolf. In just a matter of seconds, he had transformed into a full blown white werewolf, fully empowered and with more vigor than he had ever felt in his life. Full of adrenaline, he rushed to the forests to show his old companions what he had achieved, It was a full moon when he arrived, and all of his old wolf friends were present. However, when they saw what Asumu had become in order to attain their attention, they looked upon him with disappointment as opposed to what he had hoped and assumed would be praise, as he had turned himself into a monster to gain their approval when he clearly already had this. When he saw them turn their backs on his direction, something snapped in Asumu's mind, the feeling of rejection that he had gotten from his only friends, caused his mind and vision to go blood red. In a fit of mad rage, fueled by his uncontrollable adrenaline rush, he attacked and killed the great wolves that he once called family. When his senses returned to him, he looked in horror upon what he had done. There were no tears, just pure shock overtaking his entire body. The full moon began to take a blood red color, as did the entire night sky, and Fenrir himself appeared before Asumu. Standing at the top of a tall rock in the center of the forest, surrounded by the blood of his sons and daughters, Fenrir gave Asumu a cold and empty stare, one that conveyed nothing more than just anger and sadness; anger at Asumu's actions, and sadness for both the death of his children, and the path Asumu had chosen. Asumu, once a powerful and fearless werewolf, became more akin to a frightened child as Fenrir's eyes shined a bright red color. Asumu then felt a sharp pain in his chest, and Fenrir, along with the corpses of his children, began to disappear. Synoposis Equipment Quincy Cross: Like all Quincy, Asumu carries a cross-shaped pendant on his person at all times, primarily wearing it around his wrist. It's only function is summoning his Spirit Weapon. Medallion (メダリオン, Medarion): A device used by the Sternritter to steal the Bankai of a Shinigami and use it as their own. The exact process and origins of this device are unknown, but this unknown is far outweighed by the device's usefulness. A stream of black energy is released from the medallion, which breaks down the Shinigami's Bankai and pulls it back into the device, which allows Asumu to use the Bankai as he sees fit. His version has been modified to where he can still use his Vollständig even when in possession of a Bankai; however, he cannot use them both at the same time. This is due to his own modifications to where both the Bankai and Vollständig run in two different systems, similar to Blut Vene and Arterie. His medallion is pinned to his upper left breastplate. Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Immense Spiritual Pressure: 'Being one of the Sternritter, as well as Yhwach's Royal Aegis, Asumu boasts an incredible amount of Spiritual Energy, even in comparison to other Sternritter. It can be compared to the likes of Jugram Haschwalth, the Grandmaster of the Sternritter, which makes him one of the most powerful Quincy in Yhwach's army. It is for this reason that he was chosen as the King's Royal Aegis. Due to being cursed by the Wolf King, Fenrir, Asumu's Spiritual Pressure is of dual nature, being both Quincy, and of Dark nature as well. However, it remains light blue in coloration, just as it does for all other Quincy. Whenever it is released, it can cause the area around him and his opponent to become more and more frigid in temperature, and in greater amounts, can even freeze objects around him, despite him having no ice related powers. His power was high enough to where he was able to fight against a restrained Kenpachi Zaraki on even footing. '''Naturally High Intellect: '''While not a tactical genius on the levels of Sōsuke Aizen, Asumu is far from dim-witted. This is demonstrated primarily in his refusal to underestimate an opponent, be it an entire army or a single soldier, as well as his very cautious nature. To Asumu, rushing into a fight head-first is a sure-fire way to get oneself killed; one must always take caution before doing battle. In conflict, Asumu chooses primarily to let his opponent strike first, as the first blow can generally give the opponent's fighting style away, as well as give Asumu a great time to counter. His intelligence is also high enough to make him capable of performing nearly all of the Zauberei spells, even "The Big Four", without their incantations. He is also a great architect, having planned out the design of The King's Aegis palace and even having a big part in it's physical creation. '''Great Strength: ' A skill that usually goes without saying when speaking of a Sternritter. Asumu's strength is a highly recognized trait of his, as Asumu had once fended off an entire brigade of Arrancar that had been left over from Aizen's previous "Winter War" both on his own and with a broken left arm. He attributes this primarily to his Resolve and his Military training, but it's clear that this is simply just being either humble or deceptive. The true secret to Asumu's strength is his use of Blut Arterie, With this technique active, his strength becomes even more enhanced than before, making him capable of fighting against fully released Tier Harribel without any transformations of his own. During his fight with said Arrancar, a single slash from his greatsword was able to send a fully released Tier Harribel through several interior pillars within the already heavily damaged Las Noches before embedding her into the side of a wall. 'Immense Speed: '''Another dangerous trait about Asumu is his speed. Using Hirenkyaku, Asumu's high speed movement has become something of legend in the eyes of the Wandenreich, so much so that a Hirenkyaku burst that he uses can actually be distinguished not just from Spiritual Energy, but by it's own appearance as well, of which is said to resemble blue streaks of fire. In an actual fight using just physical abilities, Asumu is fast, but not as fast as some of his more nimble Sternritter. He is capable of blocking and trading blows with Captain level opponents, but foes that are much faster than himself might have some edge over his abilities. With this in mind, Asumu always relies on his heavy defense to keep himself from losing a fight. Greatsword Mastery Beyond any and all of his other titles and feats, Asumu's most recognized talent is his prowess in the use of a two-handed greatsword.He has dedicated his life and time to honing his skills in using these powerful weapon classes, and he considers it an integral part of both his fighting style, and his way of living as well. A popular saying that he defines himself is "A knight is only as good as his blade.", and it's one that he practices every day. His use of two-handed weaponry has become so honed and crafted, that he treats them as entire extensions of his body. '''General Combat Skill: '''Asumu's own swordsmanship skill exceeds that of most other Sternritter, and possibly Yhwach himself. No one ever raised him to learn how to use this weapon; in fact, he was often discouraged by his elders and training officers from using it, as it was general tradition in their family to use bows and projectile based weaponry. But because of his fascination with knights and old adventure stories, he swore that he would learn to use greatswords to the best of his abilities. True to this commitment, Asumu's title in the present day is "unmatched with a greatsword", and it shows. Rather than rely on simple tricks or multiple sword-fighting styles, Asumu sticks with the general strategy of keeping his opponent at a distance using his weapon's reach and weight as an advantage, while also using several different slashing and thrusting techniques do deal damage to them. His Spirit Weapon, Gram, carries a rather daunting amount of weight to it, making it to where no normal human could lift it on their own, and nowhere is this more apparent than when one tries to block of it's strikes. Even when just holding the weapon with one hand, Asumu's strength is said to send even guarding opponents skidding back, as if trying to halt a bus. When using Blut Arterie, it becomes a matter of luck for one to not even lose the hold of their own guard, as Asumu is highly revered as one who could utterly shatter the Zanpakuto of several Espada level Arrancar during his exile. *'Riposte: Generally used as a disarming technique, Asumu holds his sword with one hand and performs a three-sixty degree spinning slash. Following this, as he finishes the slash and faces his opponent, he plunges the sword forward in a powerful stab, before performing another spinning slash and finishing the combination. Quincy Abilities The Lunar (月光 (太陰), Gekkou (Su Runa); Japanese for "Moonlight"): One of few Sternritter to possess an animal-based ability, Asumu is capable of drawing power from the moon when it is visible, be it in the day or night; the longer he stays exposed to the moon, the more powerful he becomes. His strength, speed, defense, and overall Quincy abilities become bolstered and augmented, which makes his already formidable presence all the more difficult to overcome. When his power grows from the moonlight, his body also slowly becomes more wolf-like in the process, namely when he starts to grow white fur on his body, his teeth become sharper and elongated, and his ears also begin to become more canine. After several minutes of exposure to the moon, Asumu transforms into a full-blown white werewolf, which becomes his fully-powered state. Here, he is able to easily outmatch even Bankai-enabled opponents. If Asumu reaches this state on the night of a full moon, he is capable of activating his Quincy: Vollständig. *'The Lunar: Harbinger' (ス ルナー: ハービンジャー, Su Runa: Habinjaa): Harbinger is the only named ability of "The Lunar" that Asumu can use, and it is only capable of being used when Asumu is in his full powered werewolf form. By taking his Quincy cross in his hand, Asumu forms it into a bright ball of energy that he aligns with the moon, before tossing it into the sky above him. It then proceeds to fire a beam of energy down at Asumu and he emerges in a slightly weaker version of his Quincy: Vollständig. Typically, this is an easy way for Asumu to access his most powerful state and abilities without having to wait on a full moon, however, it is not as strong as it would be on the night of a legitimate full moon. *'Blut Einklang' (血装協調 (ブルートきょうちょう), Burūto Kyouchou; German for "Blood Harmony", Japanese for "Harmonized Blood Guise"): Previously, Blut Vene and Blut Arterie were incapable of being used at the same time. However, Asumu's Werewolf form is able to overcome this barrier due to his increase in power. With this, both Blut systems are able to be used at the same, making it to where Asumu can increase his offense and his defense at the same time. *'Enhanced Heilig Pfeil': When in his Werewolf state, Asumu's Heilig Pfeil become much stronger. Rather than fire them from his Spirit Weapon, he instead forms his arrows, of which are now much larger in size, with his hands and throws them like javelins. Extremely powerful, these arrows are capable of pinning a Captain level opponent to a wall with little effort. However, because of their charge time, Asumu does not use them often. *'Enhanced Heiliges Feuer': The azure Reishi flames that Asumu can use also become much stronger when in Werewolf form. He now releases them from his mouth rather than from his weapon or hands, and due to the power and speed of the flames, he can cover a massive radius in front of him with this technique. It is capable of burning the sands of Hueco Mundo, something previously thought to be impossible. Reishi Absorption and Manipulation: The most basic and primary function of a Quincy, Asumu can bend and control Reishi in his surrounding area to his whim, allowing him to perform a variety of different techniques *'Ransōtengai' (乱装天傀, "Heavenly Wild Puppet Suit"): By creating Reishi chords above him, Asumu is able to suspend himself and control his body if he were ever paralyzed or if certain parts of his body were broken. He is also capable of using this technique to control the body of his opponent when they themselves are immobile. *'Hirenkyaku' (飛廉脚, "Flying Screen Step/God Step"): The Quincy's primary means of moving at high speeds, Asumu is a clear master of Hirenkyaku, able to move from various parts of the battlefield with relative ease. The blue flashes that appear as a result of this technique, when used in rapid succession, are known to disorientate his opponents. :*'Kasaneawase Hirenkyaku' (重ね合わせ飛廉脚, "Superposition of the Flying Screen Step/God Step"): Asumu begins this unique application of Hirenkyaku by first coating his entire body with a thin sheet of Reishi. When he uses Hirenkyaku, basically putting his body in a state of superposition, he "splits" himself from this Reishi sheet, which leaves a silhouette of himself in it's place composed of said Reishi, a "clone" in essence. He can create numerous clones and they are all capable of fighting Asumu's opponent, but they are only able to use basic abilities such as Heilig Pfeil. *'Kirchenlied Spellcraft': Considered to be the precursor of Gintō spells, Kirchenlied is used by Echt, or "pure" Quincy to create numerous different spells and attacks through the use of small rods kept in their uniforms. Asumu is a master of this sorcery, and knows some of the most deadly and powerful spells ever conceived. :*'Kirchenlied: Sankt Zwinger' (聖唱: 聖域礼賛 （キルヒエンリート: ザンクト・ツヴィンガー）, Kiruhienrīto: Zankuto Tsuvingā; German for "Church Hymn: Saint Ward", Japanese for "Holy Chant: Sanctuary Veneration"): Often hailed as the "epitome" of Quincy offense and defense, Sankt Zwinger erects a rather large mini-fortress of sorts around Asumu which protects him from outside harm. Should the target enter through the ward, they will be struck down by "the light of God". The true function of Sankt Zwinger is revealed at this stage: The ward itself is actually a marker, a crosshair of sorts for a large Reishi bow in the sky that is formed as a result of the Ward. If the enemy stays within the marker for too long, they will be binded in place of the Ward, similar to Sprenger, in where Asumu moves out of the Ward and leaves them stranded within it. The bow in the sky then fires a massive arrow down at the target, creating a large blue column of explosive energy that expands only as far as the Ward's radius, and completely annihilates the target within. *'Blut' (血装 (ブルート), Burūto; German for "Blood", Japanese for "Blood Guise"): By pushing Reishi into his Blood veins, Asumu can either drastically augment his defense or his offense. Blut operates in two separate systems, one for defense and another for offense; however, these two systems cannot be used at the same time, forcing him to rely on one or the other. However, this is overcome when he enters his full powered Werewolf state, in where his strength and power have increased to the point to where both forms of Blut can be used at once. :*'Blut Vene' (静血装 (ブルート・ヴェーネ), Burūto Vēne; German for "Blood Vein", Japanese for "Stilled Blood Guise"): The defensive Blut form, Blut Vene grants Asumu inhuman endurance against any form of attack. It's strength is high enough to where he could stop a train in it's tracks. However, with strong enough force, Blut Vene can be torn and even penetrated, leaving the user helpless against more attacks. Blut Vene can also be used to seal wounds received by the user. Blut Vene is also incapable of blocking "wave" based attacks, such as Ikkotsu or Sōkotsu, which could both completely destroy an opponent in one blow. :*'Blut Arterie' (動血装 (ブルート・アルテリエ), Burūto Aruterie; German for "Blood Artery", Japanese for "Moving Blood Guise"): The offensive Blut form, Blut Arterie grants Asumu inhuman levels of attack strength; however this only applies to physical techniques. With this power running through his veins, Asumu is capable of causing immense damage to even Bankai wielding Shinigami foes. Spirit Weapon Gram (グラム, Guramu): By gathering his own Spiritual Energy and fusing it with the Reishi of the environment surrounding him, Asumu can create a rather hollow blade initially that is made out of his own, dark blue spiritual power. From herein, he places his hand on the blade, running down it and causing his own Spiritual Energy to become more prominent in the fusion, thus causing the blade to take on the appearance of a greatsword with a golden handguard and a dark blue handle. With an incredibly sharp blade and long reach, this sword is what gave Asumu the reputation of being "unmatched with a greatsword". *'Heilig Pfeil' (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・ブファイル), Hairihhi Bufairu; German for "Holy Arrow", Japanese for "Destroying Arrow of Sanctity"): The primary and signature ability of all Quincy, Asumu can generate his Heilig Pfeil arrows by aiming his Spirit Weapon at his target and generating two "arms" from it's blade, making it resemble a crossbow of sorts. These arrows are fast and powerful, with one of them capable of destroying a single building within Hueco Mundo. *'Heiliges Feuer' (神聖滅火の手 (ホーリーファイア), Hairihhi Faia; German for "Holy Fire", Japanese for "Sacred Destruction Flames"): An ability that is only usable by Pure Quincy. Asumu condenses his Spiritual Energy into his blade and can then generate azure flames as a result. These flames can be used to inflict major burns on his enemies, and they're also used as a surprise attack as well. During the Wandenreich's first invasion of the Soul Society, the Sternritter used these flames to initialize their attack against the Shinigami. Asumu can also use this technique as a landmine of sorts, simply by slicing the ground near him and imbuing it with the condensed flames, and then letting the foe walk on top of it, which then causes the flames to shoot upwards in a massive pillar, engulfing and destroying the target utterly. Shield: 'Alongside his sword, Asumu uses a light tower-shield as his chief means of defense. Sturdy and built to take blows that Blut Vene could not handle, this blue and yellow shield also serves as Asumu's primary means of long-range combat. Underneath the narrow part of the shield are two integrated gun-barrells, of which are forged into the handle of the shield, allowing Asumu to easily keep a good hold on the shield and pull the trigger at the same time. *'Heilig Pfeil (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・ブファイル), Hairihhi Bufairu; German for "Holy Arrow", Japanese for "Destroying Arrow of Sanctity"): While Asumu is capable of firing these potent arrows from his greatsword, his Heilig Pfeil are much more powerful and dangerous when fired from his shield. Similar to a fully automatic firearm, Asumu can hold down the trigger mechanism on his handle and fire entire bursts of these Heilig Pfeil at once. Quincy: Vollständig Auriel (イルミナシーオン オーフ ゴド (アウリエル), Hebrew for "God is my Light"; Japanese for "Illumination of God"): Asumu can only activate Quincy: Vollständig when he is in his full-powered werewolf state during the night of a full moon (this can be overcome by his ability "The Lunar - Harbinger"). When this requirement has been filled, Asumu lets out a loud howl and is engulfed in a column of Reishi that forms itself into a large cross, similar to other Quincy transformations. It then shatters like glass, revealing Asumu's new form: He remains in a werewolf state, but is slightly more muscular. He is now adorned in his usual Reishi armor, but the color scheme has changed from dark blue with gold trims to black with blue trims. Two wings of pure Reishi extend out from his upper back, connected by an arch, and he has a crescent moon shaped halo hovering over his head. In this state, Asumu's mouth is always radiating light blue smoke or fire. *'Flight:' Using his wings, Asumu is capable of flying in the air at high speeds. *'Gram': Due to his great increase in size, Asumu's Reishi greatsword, Gram, is changed into a long, cross shaped spear with a glowing blue blade. He now has much longer reach than before, and a well placed strike from this spear is capable of breaking through the Sekkiseki wall around Soul Society. *'Grey Iron' (グリー アイロン, Gurii Airon): Asumu's ultimate attack. Svalin's glowing outer ring forms into the arms of a long bow with a thick Reishi string shaped like a chain. Asumu then takes the spear-like Gram and hooks it to the string like a typical arrow. A great amount of Reishi is gathered into the spear's tip before Asumu releases it and sends it hurtling straight towards his intended target. Upon making contact with said target, all of the gathered Reishi expands rapidly, resulting in a massive globe-like explosion. It is nigh impossible to survive this attack, as a massive portion of Asumu's own power is used to fuel both the spear's strength and it's trajectory. Resurrección Collection *'Los Lobos' (群狼 (ロス・ロボス), Rosu Robosu; Spanish for "The Wolves," Japanese for "Wolf Pack"): Through the use of Soul Resonance and his own "The Lunar" ability, Asumu is capable of using an Arrancar's Ressurreccion, most notably the Released form of Coyote Starrk. Using his Medallion, Asumu is shrouded in a black and violet colored energy that swirls around him and then dissipates to reveal his new state: his upper body is covered in a gray fur-lined jacket over a double-breasted vest, while his legs are covered in dark, skin-tight pants, with gray knee-high fur leggings covering his lower legs, and his arms are covered in gray, elbow-length fur armbands, which end at his wrists. There are ribbon-covered bandoleers emerging from his upper back and disappearing into his upper forearms. With fur-covered holsters, Asumu's released form resembles a Wild West gunslinger. :Resurrección Special Ability: 'The primary ability of Los Lobos is the offensive manipulation of one's Soul Energy, not only harnessing it to fire devastating Cero blasts, but to create a wide assortment of Soul-based weaponry. Due to this plethora of offensive capabilities, Los Lobos is regarded as the most dangerous of Arrancar Release forms. :*'Cero (虚閃 (セロ), Sero; Spanish for "Zero", Japanese for "Hollow Flash", Doom Blast in the Viz translation, literally "Empty Disaster"): Using his two handguns, Asumu can release deep blue Cero blasts, of which can blow through several buildings at a time. Unlike most Arrancar-based Ceros, Asumu can fire his blasts in rapid succession. ::*'Cero Metralleta' (無限装弾虚閃 (セロ・メトラジェッタ), Sero Metorajetta; Spanish for "Sub-Machine Gun Zero," Japanese for "Infinite Ammunition Hollow Flash"): ::*'Cero Oscuras' (黒虚閃 (セロ・オスキュラス), sero osukyurasu; Spanish for "Dark Zero Japanese for "Black Hollow Flash): :*'Camarada' (仲間 Nakama, Spanish for "Companion"): :*'Colmillo' (コルミージョ, Korumījo; Spanish for "Fang"): Relationships Appearances in other Media Besides his appearance here, Asumu's most prominant appearance is on the Ultimate Crossover Wiki. There, he plays the role of a genetically engineered Saiyan who masquerades as a human businessman, and serves as a Deuteragonist for the storyline of Dragon Ball Ultima. Trivia *According to the author: **Asumu's theme song is "Forces" by Susumu Hirasawa, which can be heard at the top of this section. Credits *All of his picture work belongs to Zanpakuto Leader. Quotes *''"The cruelest thing any friend can do is shelter and protect their companions from any form of harm. This world is dark and cruel, its challenges great and various, but they are challenges that we all must overcome. If you do nothing but shield your friends, you are impeding them from their progress; you are holding them back. When your friend falls, you should pick him up, dust him off, and give him a push in the right direction, not act as a four-way shield for them. Let them tackle their roads and their fates, using their own strength and will. This is the way to power, this is the way to growth, this is the way of the Quincy."'' Category:Quincy Category:Human Category:Wandenreich (Prodigy/Blankslate)